


The beauty of the soul

by Ann (My_Beautiful_Dream)



Series: Malec oneshots [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Light Angst, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Dream/pseuds/Ann
Summary: Alec returns from Clave's meeting.He isn't happy.But Magnus makes everything better.





	The beauty of the soul

**Author's Note:**

> The action takes place after "The City of Heavenly Fire" but the knowledge of the last three books is not required.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks TheHighWarlockofGlitter for translating. Let's check her stories! She is amazing.

Alec, calm down. Don’t freak out.

The young man was walking around their bedroom and nervously rearranging the placement of different objects they had standing on their furniture. Magnus suspected that his boyfriend didn’t even realize what he was doing and he was just trying to keep his hands occupied so as not to think about what had just happened. Lightwood came home earlier than he had said he would. He walked through the door and almost immediately fell into the confused warlock’s arms who just hugged him reassuringly, guessing that something bad must have happened. And that’s what led to them being in their bedroom, with Alec walking around like a lunatic.

Seeing the growing pile of papers in the rubbish bin, the content of which Alec probably didn’t even notice, Bane wanted only to take the boy in his arms and calm him down. But he didn’t do it. Rarely did he see him in such a state. Young Lightwood was mostly collected and sensible, raised to always hide his real emotions from the outside world. But there were times when all those concealed emotions had to find a way out. Unfortunately, leaving scars on their way. Sometimes the young man would lock himself in his room for the whole day, sit on the windowsill and look outside, completely lost in thoughts. But there were also moments when he screamed from powerlessness, hardly keeping himself from breaking down completely. The only person aware of those “incidents” was Magnus. Alec would never let his family see him in such a state because he didn’t want to be a burden. That’s why he mostly searched for solitude or went to Magnus’s flat to find peace. It showed Magnus just how much Alec trusted him and felt safe in his presence. The warlock wanted to be there for his lover, to shower him with affection, love and understanding.

He slowly approached him, observing how the Shadowhunter was carelessly emptying the bag of clothes he had brought form the Institute. He didn’t fold the clothes and just threw them into the wardrobe.

“Alec, sweetheart, it’s okay,” he laid his hands on his partner’s tense shoulders. Alec, who was standing with his back to him, stiffened under his touch.

“It is not okay!” He turned around abruptly, his fist clenched and his eyes filled with tears. “They have no right to say such awful things, they…”

Seeing the pain in those lovely blue eyes, Magnus felt the desire to turn people who made young Lightwood like that into worms. He knew Alec well enough to see how big his heart was, how he loved strongly and imperturbably, how much sensitivity and empathy he had. Magnus never considered those bad traits, on the contrary. They gave Alec the strength to fight for his loved ones. But sometimes they put skids under him.

“I know.” He cupped Lightwood’s face with his hands and kissed him lightly. “I know it hurts but you have to stop worrying so much or it’s going to destroy you. They words mean nothing. I don’t care if they call me a demon, a monster or if they say that I’m kidnapping innocent children to sell their pulverized bodies on Shuk Ha’Carmel*“ he smiled but Alec didn’t share his specific humor so he sighed and looked deep into his eyes. “I only care about what you think.”

Alec shook his head.

“But I care about it. Even if you act as if it doesn’t bother you, I can see in your eyes that it’s not true. You’re hiding it but I know that it hurts you every time and I cannot deal with it. I cannot just stand and listen when they say such things, especially when they aren’t even true. You are not a monster, nor a demon. You are a wonderful human being with good, loving heart who deserves everything the best this world has to offer. I’m sorry that I can’t give it to you. And that because of me that you have to deal with all of this.

“Alec,” he started but his voice stuck in his throat from all the emotions. What was this boy doing with him? “I only need you. And if it rewards me with spending just one hour more with you, I’m ready to attend tea parties with Clave members every single day.

“I think that won’t be necessary,” said Alec and rubbed his tearing eyes with his sleeve.

“Oh, but I would be a life and soul of the party. I’d charm them with my magnificent personality!”

“I’m sure about that,” Alec gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry,” he added with a sigh and hung his head with shame. “I’m sorry for overreacting… I’m a dead loss.”

„Oh,” Magnus caught the younger man’s chin to make him look him in the eyes. “Stop now or I’ll have to punish you for saying such lies about my boyfriend,” he said suggestively, smiling internally at the growing blush on Lightwood’s cheeks. “And it’s going to be a very hard punishment.”

Alec rolled his eyes and ignored the mischievous smile on the warlock’s face. He sat down on the bed and fell down on his back, closing his eyes. Only a few seconds later he felt Magnus lying down next to him and taking his hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence and their closeness. At one moment, he opened his eyes and gazed at the warlock who was staring at the ceiling covered in sparkles which imitated the night sky in the dark.

“Is everything okay?”

Magnus turned his head to look at him and smiled.

“Yes. I was just thinking about that whole demon blood thing.” Seeing that Alec stiffened and was about to protest, Bane leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “Don’t worry, Angel. I’m just glad that it only gave me the eyes. I could have always got cat ears as well,” he grimaced at the thought. “They would ruin my amazing looks.”

“How did that came to your mind?” Alec sighed and sat up. 

He didn’t want to talk about Magnus’s demonic origins as if it was something obvious that conditioned his personality. That would mean them acknowledging the Clave’s harsh words as truth. Alec knew that Magnus was just joking but he was aware of all the cruel situations Magnus had had in his life just because of his cat eyes. He knew they left scars on his soul and hated being powerless to save his boyfriend from hurting more.

“I don’t know,” Bane grinned and shrugged. “Don’t you think the eyes are enough?”

“They are beautiful. I love them, just like I love everything in you,” he said truthfully and suddenly he was being pulled into a passionate kiss. The warlock always did it when he said things like that, as if he was trying to thank him for his words. Alec didn’t understand why. He was just telling the truth. He wasn’t going to protest though.

When they finally parted, Magnus rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder, savoring his scent that always helped him calm down.

“Actually, I think that the cat ears might be very cute,” Alec said, trying to picture that in his head.

“No way.” Magnus sat up straight, his look holding a warning. “You are the cute one in this family.

“Family?”

“Of course. Chairman is our baby, ” he smiled cheerfully. He reached down and caught the cat that was sitting next to the bed to put it in Alec’s lap. “See? He wants his daddy, ” he added with a grin.

Petting the cat behind its ears, the Shadowhunter smiled. Yet, Magnus could see flashes of sadness in his blue eyes.

“Sweetheart, ” Magnus raised his hand to cup the younger man’s cheek. He wanted to encourage Alec to look at him. “Is everything alright? ”

Alec nodded uncertainly and bit his lip.

“Do you think I would make a good father? ” he asked seriously.

The warlock looked at him with raised eyebrows, completely surprised by the question. He couldn’t guess what made Alec doubt himself but he knew that wasn’t something to ignore.

“Of course you would, my dear. I have no doubts about it. When the time comes, you will make a terrific father. ”

“But, ” he started, taking a shuddered breath, as if he were scared of his own words. “What if I can’t take care of my own children? If I’m the same as my father? I wasn’t a good son, a good brother… How could I be a good father? ”

Tightening his grip on his pants’ material, he lowered his head so as not to look at Magnus. He was afraid of what he might see in his eyes. Disdain or maybe amusement, caused by his pitiful, childish thoughts. And even if the rational part of him knew that Magnus would never ever look at him that way, those negative emotions that seemed to accompany him from the earliest years didn’t let him believe. But they both promised each other that they would work on honesty and communication in their relationship. No matter how bad the situation would be. That’s why Alec didn’t want to hide his true feelings from Magnus.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle touch of the fingers on his chin. He raised his head to look at the golden-green cat eyes that he loved so much.

The warlock smiled affectionately, brushing out the hair from Alec’s eyes with his other hand.

“Alexander, you are the greatest son parents could ever ask for. If Maryse and Robert couldn’t see how amazing you are, it's their loss,” he huffed, thinking about the Lightwoods. “Don’t ever think that it’s your fault. And your siblings adore you. Everybody who has ever met you can see how much you love and care for them. When the time comes, you will be the perfect father. Don’t worry about it.”

Alec looked at him in silence, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Magnus wanted to add something more but was stopped by the boy clinging to him and hugging him close. The warlock returned the embrace, petting his hair in a soothing manner.

After a while the Shadowhunter pulled away, looking at him with affection.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”  The warlock moved so that their foreheads were touching. “I love you, my Alexander,” he added, rubbing his nose in an Eskimo kiss.

Alec smiled, feeling a pleasant warmth fill his body as always when Magnus said things like that.

“I love you too.”

“Are you okay now?” Magnus asked after a while, caressing his cheek.

“Everything’s perfect. Thanks to you,” Alec smiled at him.

“I’m glad, sweetpea,” he answered, leaning in.

The younger man frowned.

“Your friend didn’t like that nickname. Why do you think I will?”

Magnus sighed.

“You two have more in common that I thought. It’s scary!” he put a hand to his heart in a dramatic manner. “You could almost say that-”

“Oh, shut up already,” Alec interrupted him, grabbing Magnus’s shirt and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

* * *

 

* Shuk Ha'Carmel – The biggest bazaar in Tel Aviv, Israel.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Let me know what you think.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @gwitterr_cat


End file.
